


Pride Month Documentary

by Hongtomatosoup



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, Except Lucien, First Kiss, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, Lucien Is Poly, Lucien Loves Teasing Victor, MC Is Called Rini, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not sure where I'm going with this, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Crush, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongtomatosoup/pseuds/Hongtomatosoup
Summary: When Pride Month arrives Rini and her team decide to film a documentary on LGBT people. Lucien and Kiro want to help, but unfortunately Victor disagrees with the idea. Rini gets upset with Victor's behaviour and looks for solace in Kiro's arms. Meanwhile Lucien decides to punish Victor by teasing him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i write in years and English is not my first language , so sorry about that. I don't know exactly where this is going but I sure hope you like it. Have a nice summer~

Rini was running late, like usual. She ran to the elevator and got safely inside in the last second. She sighed relieved and tied her hair up in a messy bun. The elevator was full of busy members of the filming crew, and their gazes were fixed in the young producer, but she was too preoccupied to notice. Today started the filming of a special documentary about the LGBT community. It was Pride Month and every television network around the world was talking about it so Rini decided to join the trend.  
  
When Anna suggested it for the first time, Rini thought it would be a brilliant idea, but sooner than later obstacles started to appear. First of all, Victor seemed strongly against it. In China homosexuality was not fully accepted yet, doing a documentary about the LGBT community would create too much controversy and it would end up damaging LFG too. But Rini was determined to do it. With the help of Goldman she locked herself up with Victor in his office and discussed the matter for hours until he finally accepted under the condition that he would supervise everything personally.  
  
But when that was resolved they realized there were no experts willing to talk openly about the subject because they were scared of the consequences. Only people against the LGBT rights movement seemed interested to participate in the documentary, but not with good intentions. Luckily, upon hearing the bad news, Kiro volunteered himself to appear in the documentary to publicly support LGBT rights. Lucien also showed interest and explained to Rini that he himself was a sort of expert in the matter since he had always been interested in the study of gender identity and the complexity of sexual attraction.  
  
So that was the first day of the filming. Two transgender women would talk about their experiences, and then Lucien was going to explain the difference between gender and sex. Rini was proud of herself for being able to give visibility to such an oppressed community, but also terrified of the possible repercussions. She calmed herself on her way to the set thinking that her father would be proud of her and would always encourage her to do the right thing. And this was definitely the right thing. People should not live in fear of being themselves and should be able to love freely. Trying to take that away from them was against the very human rights.  
  
Rini was rushing her way to the set when an unexpected smiling face made her stop on her tracks.  
  
“Hey, Miss Chips! Where are you running to?” asked Kiro smiling sweetly, like usual. Behind him was his agent, who seemed as exhausted as ever.  
  
“To the set, Lucien must be already waiting for me” responded the girl.  
  
“¡Oh! ¡Right! The filming of the documentary starts in a few minutes” he exclaimed raising his eyebrows. “Rest assured, I cleared part of my schedule tomorrow to do my part of the filming” he said while giving a thumbs up.  
  
“Thank you so much, Kiro, you are the best friend I could ask for.”  
  
Kiro blushed and chuckled lightly. “I’ve already told you I’ll always support you and help you no matter what. Now run! Professor Lucien must be feeling lonely.”  
  
“R-right” answered the producer with a sheepish smile and a deep blush on her cheeks.  
  
Rini finally arrived at her destination thirteen minutes before the start of the filming. Fortunately, Willow, Anna, Minor and the rest of the crew from the company had done an excellent job at her absence and almost everything was ready. Anna seemed stressed out but also really happy, the happiest Rini had seen her in ages. The thought that with this documentary she was also helping her best friend feel represented and visible in a positive light made her grin from ear to ear.  
  
Lucien was in the opposite corner, with the script in his hands and chatting absentmindedly with the two women who were invited to talk about their experience being transgender. Rini’s face lightened up and she started to walk towards them when a strong grip on her forearm stopped her.  
  
“You are late” stated Victor, coldly.  
  
“I’m sorry, I had to tend to some matters elsewhere” explained Rini.  
  
Victor let go of her arm and sighed. “It’s fine. But these are the kind of things that make you and your company look unprofessional” he warned.  
  
“I already said I’m sorry.” Victor was about to respond but she cut him immediately. “I really don’t have time for your scolding, I have to go to talk to Lucien. You tell me later.”  
  
“I’ll go with you.”  
  
“I thought you weren’t interested in this matter?”  
  
“And I’m not. As I said before, I have to supervise everything.”  
  
“Oh… alright. But don’t say weird things.”  
  
Victor raised an eyebrow at Rini, but opted to stay quiet. Upon seeing the producer and the CEO approaching the two girls greeted cheerfully and Lucien turned around to do the same thing. He ruffled Rini’s hair under Victor’s possessive gaze and smiled sweetly at her.  
  
“We were just wondering about your whereabouts” he said calmly.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry” she apologized bowing at them.  
  
“Don’t worry, Miss, you made it on time and that’s what matters” assured one of the girls.  
  
“We are so grateful for this opportunity” exclaimed the other. “You might change the lives of so many little girls that grew up confused like us… you are a saint!”  
  
Rini flushed profusely and covered part of her face with the script. “Really, no need to thank me, you just deserve to live as freely as any other woman.”  
  
“Rini, you were brave enough to stand up to the people who wanted to thwart this documentary” added Lucien glancing mischievously at Victor.  
  
Victor knitted his eyebrows and balled his fists, but said nothing. “All is thanks to Lucien and to the testimonies of the LGBT people who were kind enough to participate in this project. Now let’s go over the script one more time, we’ll celebrate later!” encouraged the producer grinning kindly.  
  
They filmed the testimonies first. The first one to talk was Cheng Li Yang, a married woman, mother of two children who transitioned during her 20s and had to fight against discrimination to get a good job. She told how difficult was trying to figure out who she really was and how she had to cope with the repudiation from her family. At the end of the interview she encouraged all transgender girls to speak up for their rights and told them that there is hope for them. Rini spilled a single tear and wiped it discreetly with her thumb.  
  
The second testimony was also very emotional. Xuan Ziyi not only was a transgender woman, but she also was a lesbian which made her life even more difficult. She started transitioning at 18 years old, and at that time she was dating a girl from high school. The broke up due to Ziyi’s transition and she was left alone since her family didn’t want to help her either. Ziyi survived and could complete her transition thanks to the help of a LGBT support organization. Finally she could graduate from university and her girlfriend came back to her asking for forgiveness. Now they live happily together although they’ve been disowned by their families.  
  
“I want to reiterate: there is always hope and you are not alone” stated Ziyi with a smile and watery eyes.  
  
And with those words the interview was over and Anna, Rini and Minor were crying their eyes out as discreetly as they could. Lucien pated Rini’s head and leaned in so their faces would be at the same level.  
  
“Come on, stop crying” he whispered sweetly. “Now you see what an amazing person you are for letting the world hear these testimonies?”  
  
Rini nodded and buried her face in Lucien’s shoulder. “Sorry, I’m, ruining your lab coat” she apologized quietly.  
  
Lucien chuckled and stroked her hair “It doesn’t matter. I wasn’t planning on wearing it during the filming”.  
  
Victor interrupted their intimate moment visibly furious. “We still have work to do and we are still behind schedule”.  
  
Rini separated herself from Lucien and fixed her hair. “I’m sorry, you are totally right” she said, flustered. “Miss Ziyi’s story was so emotional that I couldn’t help myself” tried the producer to excuse herself.  
  
“At least we can get something out of you and your crew’s embarrassing performance: the testimonies are strongly emotional which will make more people watch it” he made a pause to take some notes on his mobile phone. “Ergo we will earn more money, and also will put the public opinion on our side.”  
  
“And leaving those capitalists thoughts aside” added Lucien eyeing Victor. “This could raise awareness”.  
  
“Professor Lucien Xu” responded Victor spitting every syllable of the name and closing the space between them. “I just came here to secure the future of my company, and quite honestly, I’m allowing everything that is happening here today out of a personal favor to a very dear person, so excuse me if I don’t care about awareness.”  
  
“But if you don’t really care about such a delicate and important matter” responded the neuroscientist closing almost completely the distance between them. “I don’t see why you should be here in person instead of one of your subordinates.”  
  
“Lucien Xu, don’t question me if you don’t want to end up out of this project” warned Victor looking fiercely at the scientist’s greyish eyes.  
  
Lucien leaned in to the point their faces were almost touching “Fine, I won’t question you anymore”. The whole exchange seemed daunting and intimidating except for the mischievous smile dancing on the scientist’s lips and the frustration in Victor’s eyes.  
  
The rest of the filming consisted of Lucien explaining scientifically the usual misconceptions about the differences between gender, sex and sexual orientation. He spoke clearly, with his calming voice, and soon every single person on the set was mesmerized listening to him. With the obvious exception of Victor, who still seemed affected by their previous confrontation. Li Yang and Xuan Ziyi nodded at every word Lucien said and that gave Rini the confidence she was lacking due to his long conversation with Victor in his office some days ago. She took notes and let Lucien continue his speech, which was going fluently and perfectly. Lucien was about to talk about different sexual orientations besides heterosexuality when the director cut and Victor took one step forward.  
  
“This approach is too didactical, it’s going to make the audience feel stupid” said the CEO confidently.  
  
Lucien grinned “Then what would Mr. Victor Li suggest”.  
  
“We can skip some parts concerning homosexuality since it’s a matter everyone already knows about. I don’t think focusing too much on something so controversial is wise” he explained calmly. “Transexuality is something ‘new’, the audience might be captivated by this theme.” He made a long pause and directed his gaze to Lucien. “But it’s foolish to ignore the fact that most people are repulsed by homosexuality. Instead of wasting time explaining things everybody knows about, I think the best thing would be mentioning the most basic concepts and then talking about oppression in the workplace, for example.”  
  
Rini knitted her brows and approached Victor. “But that defeats the whole purpose of this documentary!” she complained angrily. “Besides that would mean changing the whole script and we don’t have time for that.”  
  
“I think I made myself perfectly clear in our meeting; I would supervise everything.”  
  
Lucien put his hand on Rini’s shoulder “What I don’t seem to understand is why a homophobe would give green light to a documentary about the LGBT community” he said tilting his head.  
  
Victor balled his fists and narrowed his eyes menacingly “I’m not a homophobe, don’t you accuse me of something like that ever again” he responded with the deepest voice Rini had ever heard coming from his mouth.  
  
“You are a coward, then” blurted out the scientist.  
  
“Please, stop fighting!” shouted Rini. “We can’t afford losing this much time. Guys, please, be cooperative” she pleaded grabbing Victor’s and Lucien’s forearms.  
  
Victor sighed and pinched his nose with exasperation. “Fine, but I get to decide what makes it to the final cut and what doesn’t”  
  
“We’ll see about that” mumbled Rini looking at Lucien and winking. He responded with a warm smile and ruffled her hair. “I’m sorry about this mess, I got carried away” he apologized.  
  
“It’s fine, Lucien, please, continue. Only a few shots are left” she encouraged.  
  
“I’ll do my best.”  
  
The rest of the filming was more or less peaceful except for Victor’s interruptions now and then. Whenever the CEO would get heated up, Rini would gently grab his hand to calm him down, and that turned out to be surprisingly helpful. Victor was not that difficult to tame if the adequate person tried. Two hours passed by and the three of them started to check the footage with the rest of the crew. Everyone seemed very pleased, Anna even clapped a few times excitedly, but Victor’s eyebrows were furrowing deeper and deeper with each passing second of the footage. Once the first inspection was finished everyone was dismissed, except Rini whose presence was requested by Victor.  
  
She couldn’t deny she was a little bit scared, but she also felt confident about her work and how smoothly things went in general. Nonetheless Victor wasn’t precisely easy to please, so he probably would have one or two complaints about the documentary. What she didn’t expect was to be yelled at. The CEO was furious and didn’t like the result. He wanted to change the content because he said LFG would end up severely damaged if the documentary tackled those matters in such way. Rini didn’t know how to react. Why was Victor so mad? He hadn’t treated her in that cold and enraged manner since the first time they met. Why was that happening now? But Rini wasn’t about to throw her efforts through the window only because Victor was not pleased. And she wouldn’t tolerate that kind of behavior towards her, not anymore. She slapped Victor mid-sentence with all her strength and furiously walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Rini regretted immediately having slapped Victor so hard in front of the whole crew, but she was sick of the CEO treating her like a good-for-nothing. It was undeniable that Victor had worked harder than anyone else, being able to build LFG by his own in such a short amount of time. But that didn’t give him the right to treat her in that horrible manner.

Rini felt hurt and even betrayed and couldn’t understand the reasons behind Victor’s behavior. Lately he was treating her so well; helping her with her financial issues, taking her out to dine to expensive restaurants, driving her home after every meeting… She even started to think that maybe Victor felt something special for her, but apparently it had been just her wishful thinking. Rini shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

Whatever her feelings for the CEO were he had no right to disregard her work like it was nothing. She had put too much effort into this project and against all odds even got the approval of Loveland TV when she showed them the outline of the documentary. She also got people from the LGBT community to talk about their experience and she also convinced Kiro’s agent to let him appear at the end of the documentary. She’d been planning this for one month and she wasn’t about to let a heartless (yet beautiful) capitalist destroy all her and her crew’s work.

The young producer locked herself inside a cabin in the bathroom and dialed Anna’s number. She still had to make sure everything else was going fine.

“Rini? Are you okay?” Anna sounded concerned.

Rini sighed and patted her cheek, feeling exhausted. ”Did I do wrong?”

“No! If you hadn’t slapped the hell out of that bastard I would probably had punched his guts. He deserved it” assured her friend.

“Is he… is he okay?” asked Rini cautiously.

Anna made a pause, probably to locate Victor in the enormous set. “Yes. Lucien seems to be tending his wound.” 

Rini blinked surprised. “Lucien? But just two hours ago they were about to kill each other.”

Anna laughed. “Yeah. I think Lucien is just too good natured. If I were him I would spit on Victor’s bruise.”

“Anna!” scolded Rini.

“Okay, I went too far. But in all seriousness what you are doing is very important to our society. Who knows how many lives we are saving just by airing a documentary that normalizes being LGBT. Maybe even my mother will finally accept my sexuality” she added laughing sourly.

“Oh… Anna… I wish I could hug you right now, but I’m too scared and ashamed to go back to the set.”

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ve got everything covered. You can go home now, it’s been a really long day and you need to rest for tomorrow.”

Rini smiled and two tears escaped the corner of her eyes. “Thank you Anna, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Rini exited the cabin and washed her face with cold water. She was feeling much better now, but her face looked like a mess from all the emotions and the smudged makeup. She wiped her face with a paper towel and took off all the residual makeup. She walked towards the elevator and didn’t dare to look back just in case Victor was looking for her.

She was almost there when she noticed that Kiro was also in the hallway, chatting with two members of the crew who seemed to be her fans. His smile was so bright and pure that Rini felt like crying again. He was signing two copies of his new album and handing them to the girls, so Rini took the chance to walk past them and reach the elevator unnoticed. She didn’t want to bother Kiro with her problems like she always ended up doing. But of course, the young idol recognized her with just a glimpse.

“Hey, Miss Chips! Finished already?” he asked cheerily.

Rini gave him a sidelong glance and nodded. “Yes, I’m heading home now.”

“Great! My agent will drive you home. We’re also finished for today.” Then he leaned closer to inspect the producer and his face changed to concern. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Well, something happened. But I’m feeling better now.”

Kiro grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. “You can come to my dressing room and tell me about it before we go.”

The girl hesitated for a moment but finally gave in. “Okay… but just for a bit. I don’t want to burden you with my problems.”

The idol opened the door to his private dress room and walked her inside. “You won’t burden me! Don’t forget I’m your hero and that is my most important job”

Rini giggled and seated beside his friend. “You are always saying that.”

“Of course, because I want you to keep it in mind! Now tell me what happened” he asked tenderly.

“Well, I kind of slapped Victor in the face.”

Kiro widened his eyes. “You did what?!”

Rini covered her face with both hands. “I know, I’m a terrible person.”

“No, you are not!” he exclaimed. “In fact you are the best person I’ve ever known. I’m sure he must’ve done something to deserve it.”

“Well… he basically yelled at me and told me to change the whole concept of the documentary and rewrite the script. He completely disregarded the project me and my team worked so hard on, and even after giving us green light!”

Kiro gave her friend a troubled look. “That’s horrible. I had heard rumors about Victor before, but I never knew he could be so cold.”

“The thing is, he used to be like that, but lately he was treating me much more tenderly. I think something’s on his mind…”

“I mean, judging by his reaction he’s probably a homophobe” speculated the idol.

“That’s what I thought too, but he denied the accusations” she made a pause to think. “And something doesn’t add up.”

“Oh!” suddenly exclaimed Kiro startling Rini. “What if…? And this is just speculation… but, what if he is gay?”

“What!? That’s impossible!”

“Why?”

Rini blushed and avoided his friend’s gaze “Well, because he had girlfriends and lovers, female lovers, I mean.”

“Then he might be bisexual” said Kiro wearing a smile.

“You think so?”

“If he’s really not a homophobe I can’t think of another reason why this matter would trouble him so much” he explained tapping cutely his chin.

“It makes sense actually that he is a repressed bisexual” concluded Rini. “But then that means that Lucien must’ve noticed too and he is probably teasing the poor Victor right now” she grinned to herself. “Sometimes I think he can read minds.”

Kiro let out a hearty laugh. “Well, let Victor suffer to atone for what he did to you.” He took Rini’s hand and squeezed it delicately. “You know? In the showbiz I met a lot of LGBT people and… honestly? I’m probably bisexual too, even though I haven’t given much thought to the idea…” He paused for a second to let out a nervous chuckle and Rini’s heartbeat sped up vertiginously. “So I want to thank you for making this possible, it means a lot to me and to my friends.” He paused again and hesitated for a few seconds before kissing Rini’s forehead.

“Thank you” he whispered to the producer’s ear.

Rini shuddered and flinched feeling very nervous and overwhelmed by her bursting feelings. Her mouth went dry, her face started to burn and her brain stopped working.

Kiro backed off a bit. “Sorry I didn’t mean to invade so much your personal space. I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.”

Rini shook her head frantically and covered her face nervously to hide her crimson blush. “I’m okay.”

The idol sighed and smiled. “You are obviously not” he tried to distance himself further from his friend. But Rini grabbed the sleeve of his tee.

“You just made me feel really nervous.”

Kiro’s face showed disappointment “I’m really sorry.” Rini tightened her grip on the fabric.

“Nervous in a good way” she explained. Then she closed the distance that the idol had just put between the two of them and looked him directly in the eyes. He was blushing too and his mouth was cutely half agape. “Kiro, can I hug you?” she asked softly. “Today was so stressful I think I need a hug from my hero.”

“Of course” he answered smiling.

Rini put her arms around Kiro’s neck and buried her face in the nape of his neck and he hugged her back strongly but gently. He lowered his hands until he reached her lower back and Rini had to contain a shudder. Kiro’s embrace felt extremely pleasant and comfortable, and he smelled very good. It somehow felt like Kiro’s arms where her new home and solace.

Then he pressed his face against her neck too and his lips brushed her jaw making Rini’s brain turn into mush. And they cuddled like that for minutes until Kiro’s ringtone startled them. The producer jumped and let out a tiny scream, and the idol laughed at her reaction before picking up the phone.

“It was my agent, he says he’s already waiting for us in the car” he announced seeming a bit disappointed.

“Then we’d better get going” said the girl picking up her stuff.

They exited the dressing room and approached the elevator. Kiro discreetly clasped Rini’s hand and looked at her lovingly. “I think I also needed that hug, because I’ve never felt better in years.”

She giggled and stepped in the elevator making sure they were still locking hands. Kiro pressed the button and looked directly at her with half lidded eyes “You are too beautiful and precious.”

Then he cupped her cheeks and stroked her face with his thumbs before leaning in and pressing his lips to the corner of Rini’s mouth. The doors of the elevator closed and he looked at his friend to check on her. “Is it okay if I do this?” he asked very softly.

She nodded dumbfounded “It is totally okay” she answered with a tiny voice. Kiro leaned in again but this time he pressed his lips against Rini’s. He tasted unsurprisingly of candy. His lips were plump and gentle and Rini felt that they belonged to her now.

But something felt bad and she knew exactly what it was. She placed her hand on Kiro’s chest and pushed him back. “I’m sorry Kiro… I can’t do this” she said lowering her head dejectedly.

The elevator halted and the doors opened, but none of them moved. Kiro smiled sourly “I guess it was too good to be true.”

Rini hesitated for a moment and walked out the elevator. “I feel like I’m betraying my own feelings” she explained with her tiny voice.

Kiro sighed and scratched his head. “I already suspected you had feelings for someone else.”

“I’m so, so sorry” she apologized again.

“It’s okay, Rini, I’m not mad” assured Kiro forcing a grin.

The producer raised her head to meet her friend’s eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” Kiro widened his eyes. “In fact, I like you very much and I like kissing you” she exclaimed blushing furiously. “I’m just so confused… I don’t know what to do.”

Kiro sighed again, but this time he didn’t sound so dejected. He approached the producer and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be by your side no matter what. But no pressure! If I overstep my boundaries just tell me.”

Rini nodded and wiped a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Kiro ruffled her hair “I’ll be fine! It’s not like I’m allowed to date anyways” he said jokingly.

The producer nudged him playfully and walked with him into the chilly night wearing a genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is too cheesy, but I had a lot of fun writing it. What can I say? I really love cute little Kiro <3 I hope you are having a nice summer~


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the set gasped in surprise while Victor touched his now bruised face. Lucien tried to go after Rini, but she seemed too upset and probably preferred to be left alone. 

Instead he walked towards Victor, who hadn’t moved an inch for more than ten seconds straight. He approached the young CEO cautiously and tried to speak with all the calmness he could gather in that moment.

“What did you say to her?” he demanded to know, accusatory.

Victor looked at him, winced slightly and knitted his eyebrows angrily. “Just exactly what I needed to say to save my company.”

“You like her and she likes you, why being so cruel?”

“I… don’t”

Lucien forced a chuckle and extracted a handkerchief from his pocket. “It’s obvious you do. And I like her too so I obviously worry about bad guys bullying her.”

“I didn’t bully her, she’s just too naïve for her own good. And apparently you too” he defended himself looking confused by the whole situation. “This business destroys mercilessly the weak and I don’t want that to happen to her.”

“Okay, I believe you” responded Lucien calmly. Then he pressed the handkerchief against Victor’s bruise. The CEO winced in pain. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“It would be a pity if Mr. Victor Li’s beautiful face ended up bruised due to his foolishness.”

“Stop that!” demanded the young man. He tried to slap Lucien’s hand away, but he didn’t flinch even one millimeter.

Lucien applied more pressure and Victor grunted in pain. “Don’t ever make her so upset again” he warned with cold eyes. “Are we clear?”

Victor grabbed Lucien’s hand and forced a wry grin “I would be more concerned about your sadistic tendencies.”

Lucien chuckled lightly. “You find this sadistic? That’s cute.”

Victor had to contain a blush creeping up his cheeks and couldn’t respond.

“Now in all seriousness, let me treat your wound” said Lucien.

“No need.”

Lucien forced the young man to seat beside him in two armchairs placed in the corner of the set and cleaned meticulously the tiny cut that Rini had left on his cheek. “It’s still bleeding” he announced. Victor didn’t respond, he just grunted and avoided the neuroscientist’s eyes.

“So, if you are not a homophobe, then you must be a coward” ventured to say Lucien.

“Are you really this determined to die by my own hands?” responded the CEO in disbelief. Nonetheless he didn’t stop Lucien’s care.

“And cowards feel strong fear towards something. In your case I would guess is something personal and deep.”

“You can keep guessing blindly” dismissed Victor.

“I’m going to go ahead of myself and say that you are repressed” concluded Lucien wearing a sly grin on his face. 

Victor turned his head and looked directly at Lucien’s eyes. “What the hell are you talking about?” he asked visibly furious.

Lucien caressed his cheek as gently as possible with his handkerchief and Victor almost shuddered. “Could it be that maybe you yourself have homosexual tendencies?” whispered the scientist so no one could hear them.

“Are you out of your mind?” exclaimed Victor flinching away from the young man.

“After all I myself am bisexual, I know firsthand how terrible is living repressed, trying to hide from everyone” he explained calmly.

Victor narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Professor Xu, I warn you, you are crossing the line.”

Lucien closed the space between them and placed again the handkerchief on Victor’s cheek. Their shoulders where pressed together and he could feel the loud thumping of Victor’s heart. He was unmistakable nervous. “You like it when I touch your face”.

“Well… I can’t say I dislike it, but this and that are two completely different things” he rushed to explain, visibly trying to conceal his panic.

“And what about when I touch you here?” Lucien placed slowly and discreetly his hand on Victor’s chest. Victor’s breath became shaky. Lucien’s hand was enormous and felt pleasantly warm, not that he was about to admit that.

Lucien felt how Victor’s heart beat even faster and louder, but he decided to not comment on it, he just smiled playfully and waited for the other to say something.

“Once again I don’t dislike it, but that doesn’t mean anything”.

Lucien chuckled mischievously “And what about here?” His hand descended slowly from Victor’s chest to his belly and finally rested on his inner thigh.

Victor heart missed a beat and he flinched away so strongly that he almost fell from the armchair. He stood up and looked at Lucien in disbelief, red as a beet. “What the f-”

“My bad, I should have asked for permission first” said the neuroscientist apologetically and standing up too.

“Are you out of your mind?!”

“Maybe. Or mayhap I am too scientifically curious for my own good” he responded looking somehow mortified.

“What are your real intentions? Just a few minutes ago you were about to kill me for upsetting the girl you claim to like, and now you are… flirting with me?”

“I’m not flirting with you, I’m just helping you to figure your own sexuality out.”

“I don’t need help with that.”

“So let’s say I kiss you right now, would your heart stay steady?” hypothesized Lucien.

Just the thought made Victor’s heart skip two beats. “Of course it won’t, everybody gets nervous when kissed.”

“Do you want to give it a try?” suggested the professor mischievously.

“Of course not!”

Lucien chuckled. “It’s a pity, because I do find Mr. Victor Li attractive” he said playfully.

Victor raised an eyebrow. “I’m starting to realize you are just a pervert. You claim that you like Rini, but behind her back you try to get in other people’s pants.”

Lucien face turned sour, it was not the first time he was accused of something like that. “Call it what you want. But if you had done your homework properly or at least listened to what I was saying besides men kissing each other, maybe you would have learnt something about love and attraction. Love is an ambiguous feeling that doesn’t understand about human prejudice. It’s not so simple that can be only classified in two boxes: heterosexual and homosexual. Love is a powerful and free feeling that manifests itself differently on every person. Love is not the same thing for me as it is for you, or for Rini. I perceive love as something boundless, vague, free, autonomous… With so much love to give and receive how can I limit myself to only one person? I love Rini, probably more than I’ve ever loved anyone before, but I can’t deny I’m also attracted to you."

Victor listened perplexed to Lucien’s explanation and needed a few minutes to recover his ability to speak. “So you love me?” he ventured to ask.

“No” responded Lucien wearing his usual smile. “But as I just said I feel attracted to you.”

Victor cleared his throat before talking again. “Then, if you don’t love me, I suppose it’s fine as long as you don’t touch me ever again.”

“You don’t have to worry, I’m too focused on Rini to try anything with you” assured Lucien. “But I would like you to try and get to know that repressed part of your sexuality.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that” responded the CEO regaining his composure. “I’m also too focused on her.”

The both of them finally walked out of the set and crossed the hallway to get to the exit. Unfortunately an unexpected sight made them stop on their tracks. The young idol Kiro Zhou was cupping Rini’s cheeks and kissing her tenderly inside the elevator. The doors closed and they weren’t able to see any further.

“Well… it would seem a little bird has gotten ahead of us” mentioned Lucien amusedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be too self indulgent, I'm so sorry! While writing this I found out I really like this ship. I might write another fic just about them <3 <3 Also, sorry about ooc Victor, I just love too much imagining him all flustered hehe~


	4. Chapter 4

Victor blamed his bad luck when he bumped into Lucien at the elevator full of people. He had purposely gone to the set 40 minutes early with the sole intention of avoiding him. He was already mad as it was just by thinking of the idiotic idol kissing Rini, now he also had to deal with Lucien’s perversion. And the worst part is that the neuroscientist had actually succeeded at making him consider his heterosexuality and that same night he spent hours reading on the internet testimonies of how men close to their 30s had realized they were gay or bisexual. 

Being completely honest with himself, he always knew that something was not ‘right’. Of course, he had always preferred women, but maybe he had spent way too many seconds staring at his classmates in the locker room when he was in high school. And maybe his obsession with Keanu Reeves was out of attraction rather than out of admiration. To this day he still bought sometimes magazines with him in the cover. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to bury all those thoughts deep in his mind. 

Today’s main objectives were: supervising the documentary, apologizing to Rini and avoiding the professor at all costs. He was already failing one of them, because Lucien spotted him and shot a bright smile at him. He decided to ignore him and once the elevator’s doors opened he rushed to the set to start making verifications. 

Minutes passed and Victor was almost done checking everything was up to his standards. Surprisingly, Lucien hadn’t tried to approach him yet. He was just talking to the guests like he had done the day before. He hadn’t even glanced towards the CEO’s direction even once. Victor knitted his eyebrows and continued doing his job.

Rini entered the set actually on time. She was wearing shades and trying to be as discreet as possible. But no matter how hard she tried she attracted everyone’s attention. She was feeling very ashamed about what had happened the day before with Kiro, so much that she couldn’t stop blushing. When they were in the elevator she was feeling brave and bold and dared to do and say things that she normally wouldn’t. But right now her embarrassment weighed a ton.

“What are you doing, idiot?” inquired Victor’s familiar voice.

Rini awkwardly took off her shades and raised her head to look at his face. He had a small cut on his cheek, but luckily it wasn’t swollen and he didn’t have a bruise either. The producer reached out cautiously and brushed the cut with her digits. “I’m sorry about yesterday. Thank god Lucien was around to treat your wound.”

Victor widened his eyes and his face paled. “How do you know that?” he asked unconsciously raising his voice.

“Anna told me.”

“Right. Did she say anything else?”

The producer tilted her head and looked at Victor quizzically. “No. Did something happen?” She gasped. “Don’t tell me you two actually fought.”

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose and made a pause. “No, idiot. We didn’t fight.”

“Okay, okay. No need to call me idiot.” She pouted, “You just seemed really nervous so I thought something bad happened.”

He sighed. “No. Look, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday.”

“You? Apologizing?”

“This is not a joke, take it seriously” he scolded angrily. “When I went home I read the script and the outline again and I changed my mind: I think your approach is correct and we should stick to that” he explained avoiding the girl’s eyes.

Rini couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not every day Mr. Victor Li gave his approval to one’s work. She smiled widely and clasped her hand excitedly. “I’ll do my best. I promise that I won’t disappoint you!” she exclaimed happily.

She started to walk away, but Victor grabbed her arm. “Hmm? Did you forget to tell me something?” she asked.

“Yesterday, did you…?” he started to formulate his question, but he couldn’t bring himself to end it.

“Did I…?”

He let go of her arm. “Nothing. Forget it.” Rini just shrugged and walked away.

Victor turned around and started to walk to the opposite direction. That actually went better than he expected. He could always ask about her relationship with the idol when the timing was more adequate. He stopped and looked across the room to check that no one was slacking off.

“Are you looking for me?” asked Lucien appearing out of nowhere.

“No.”

The professor laughed softly “Did you apologize properly to her, or did you just say something ambiguous to preserve your pride?” Victor shot daggers at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Bull’s eye” muttered Lucien before going somewhere else.

Rini ran stressed from one place to another, putting the final touches on the script and talking with every member of her crew to make sure everything was ready. The guests who were going to talk about their experience being LGBT today were two men, the first one gay and the second one bisexual. They seemed fairly nervous, so Rini offered them something to drink and tried to calm them down with idle chatter. She went to the catering table and there she met Lucien.

“Let me help you with that” he offered smiling kindly.

“Thank you, Lucien.”

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes, just a little bit stressed, why are you asking?”

“Well, when I saw you enter the set you seemed very agitated for some reason. I thought maybe you were still upset about what happened yesterday.”

“Oh.” Rini smiled sheepishly. “I’m fine now, Victor apologized to me and I apologized to him too.”

“I’m glad” he responded.

“By the way, thank you for tending Victor’s bruise. I know he might seem cold and heartless, but deep inside he’s a really good person” she said blushing.

“I know, yesterday, when you were gone we were able to bond a little.”

Rini looked at him. He was smiling just like a fox. “I’m very glad to hear that!” she exclaimed grinning widely. “You two are very important to me, so it would make me really happy to know that you get along.” She nervously started to pick up too many snacks and Lucien gently grabbed her hand to make her stop.

“They are going to explode if you feed them all this food.”

“You are right” she responded visibly embarrassed.

Lucien noticed a bit of blood running down Rini’s index finger and examined her hand. “Oh, you broke a nail.”

“Ah, you are right. It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt” she assured.

“Should I kiss the wound to make it go away?” he suggested bringing the finger closer to his lips.

Rini’s heart skipped a beat and her cheeks turned red. “I don’t think that remedy is supported by science” she mentioned shyly.

Before she could say anything else, Lucien kissed her nail. He barely applied pressure to avoid hurting her, but Rini felt extremely flustered anyway. Then he wiped the blood with his handkerchief and shot the girl a beautiful smile. “Now you are cured.”

Rini looked at her finger that somehow had stopped bleeding. She met Lucien’s greyish eyes and blushed even further. “But the wound is still open.”  
“Are you asking me to kiss your wound again?” teased the professor.

Rini shook her head nervously and picked some random snacks before walking towards the guests. Lucien tailed her carrying some drinks with him.

“Thank you for waiting, here you have some snacks and drinks.”

They both took them and smiled gratefully. “Thank you for being so considerate and for inviting us here” said the older. “I wish every producer was as open-minded and kind as you are, Miss.”

“Ah, it’s the least I could do.”

Victor quietly joined the group strategically placing himself between Rini and the professor. His presence was truly imposing so Rini decided to make some introductions before an awkward silence fell upon them. “Ah, this is Victor Li, the CEO of LFG. He helped us make this possible.”

“In that case we also thank you.” They both bowed respectfully.

The CEO nodded at them. “It’s my pleasure” he responded.

“I can only imagine how difficult must have been to convince LFG’s investors” mentioned the older one.

“It has been a great challenge indeed” admitted Victor.

Then, a crew member approached the two guests. “We start filming in 15 minutes” she announced. “Mr.Wang will go first, is that alright?”

“Yes” they agreed.

Once the crew member had left the younger one started to talk. “Before we go I want to thank Professor Lucien because he helped me build up the courage to come here and talk about my sexuality” he said lowering his head shyly.

“You did everything yourself, Zhang Jie” he responded smiling tenderly.

“No, that’s not true. You helped me figure out so many things… And then you suggested me to come here and talk from the bottom of my heart to make my family and friends understand who I really am.”

“But you put the effort, I only counseled you”.

“Nonetheless” he insisted. “Thank you.”

Lucien smiled sweetly and accepted his gratitude. Zhang Jie and Mr. Wang finally left leaving the three youngsters alone. Victor gave Lucien a sidelong look and scoffed.

“You really are a great person, Lucien” said Rini excitedly. “Have you ever done anything evil, ever?”

Lucien laughed softly. “Lots of.”

“I can’t believe you!” she answered.

“I can” interrupted Victor. “Only an idiot like you wouldn’t notice how dark is actually Professor Xu.”

“Dark? You flatter me” responded Lucien hiding his smile behind his fist.

Rini pouted at Victor. “How can you be so cruel with him even after he treated your wounds and everything?” she complained.

Victor blushed the slightest and knitted his eyebrows. “Yes. I was lucky enough to be left alone with him, and that’s precisely how I know he is devious.”

Lucien hummed. “So I’m devious but the, and I quote, “heartless capitalist” is not? Interesting.”

Rini placed herself between the two men. “Please don’t star a fight again. I thought you two were getting along.”

Lucien patted the top of Rini’s head. “It’s okay, I won’t go any further.”

Victor scoffed again and turned around to go elsewhere. “Victor, wait!” exclaimed the girl grabbing his hand. “Why can’t you try being friendly towards Lucien? You two are very important to me, I hate the idea that you don’t like each other.”

Victor remained silent for a few seconds, but he finally gave in with a grunt. “Okay, I will try to get along with him.”

Rini smiled cheerfully and gave him a quick hug before muttering a quick ‘sorry’. Lucien also smiled, obviously pleased.

And just when everything seemed settled down, Kiro entered the set and grabbed everyone’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

Kiro went to the set as soon as he finished with his activities scheduled for the day. He walked inside and quickly located Rini standing next to Professor Lucien and Victor Li. Luckily the filming hadn’t started yet and he could chat with Rini for a bit. He decided the best thing would be to pretend that nothing had happened the day before. He was feeling ashamed and remorseful because he felt that he had somehow coerced the girl into doing something she wasn’t sure about. 

“Hello, Miss Chips!” he greeted with his usual cheerful voice.

He didn’t take long to notice how Victor was shooting daggers at him and how Lucien was eyeing him like he was trying to read his mind. “Hello, Kiro” she replied in a similar manner.

“I finished sooner than I thought and decided to come here directly” he said.

“Lucky you” mentioned Lucien with an indecipherable smile.

“Hehe… right” he responded awkwardly.

Victor didn’t seem interested in Kiro’s presence anymore and pulled out his phone to check it mindlessly. And somehow Kiro felt like he had lost 100 pounds when Victor’s eyes settled elsewhere.

“I hope you aren’t too tired” said Rini.

“Nope. Totally fine. I came charged up!”

“I admire how you always seem so energetic” said Lucien.

Kiro took the unexpected compliment. “Thank you, Professor.”

“You can call me just Lucien.”

“Lucien it is then” agreed Kiro happily.

Rini clasped her hands to catch her three friends’ attention. “Okay guys, the filming is about to start, so I need to check up on some things.” She eyed Victor and Lucien with her brows furrowed. “Don’t fight while I’m gone.”

Kiro waited to be out of Rini’s hearing range to ask. “What was that about?”

“It’s none of your concern” blurted the CEO.

Lucien smiled. “Nothing too important. It just happens that Mr. Li is not very fond of me and we usually end up quarreling” he explained.

“Oh, I’m… sorry to hear that.”

“Are you always this awkward or are you just scared?” inquired Victor flatly.

Kiro looked at Lucien looking for help, but he just shrugged non-committedly. “Um, I’ve just remembered I need to go get a script. See you later!” he said obviously running away from the awkward situation.

Lucien sighed. “You are too quick to bite, no wonder you are so unpopular.”

“I couldn’t care less about that idiotic idol’s opinion.”

“I liked him” confessed Lucien grinning. “But I don’t know if it was genuine or if it was just his Evol.”

Victor shrugged and put his phone away. “I’m really having a hard time believing that you actually like her” he said pointing in Rini’s direction.

“Why do you say that?”

“You don’t feel troubled about her relationship with the idol.”

“I must confess I actually felt a pang of jealousy when I saw them kissing and when I saw him appear in the set. But those feelings are not healthy and I try not to focus too much on them.”

“So you also don’t mind me trying to take her away?”

“Not a single bit. Especially you” he added teasingly.

Victor looked away feeling embarrassed. “You will never win her over with that mentality.”

“She’s not a price, I don’t want to ‘win her over’. I’ll be more than happy if she shared just a bit of her heart with me.”

“Well, just for you to know: I’m not like you. I don’t like it one bit when you touch her or try to seduce her. You are dangerous.”

“Are you saying that out of personal experience?” asked Lucien mischievously.

Victor’s ears started to turn red. “You…!”

Lucien closed the space between them and lowered his voice. “So, have you given any thoughts to your sexuality?”

“No! Don’t start with that again” he warned.

“But I’m a scientist, I can’t help but being extremely curious about everything.”

“Bullshit.”

“No, I’m actually quite interested in the subject. Up until now I only had my own experience, so after hearing Zhan Jie’s story and contrasting it with mine, I naturally want to learn other versions” he explained.

“I have no version because I’m heterosexual.”

“You are too bothered by this matter and too troubled by me for that to be true. And you know it.”

Victor closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm his racing heart. “Why are you so persistent?”

Lucien paused to think about the question. “It’s funny. I don’t really know. I think I might just be quite attracted to you.”

“Don’t say that” responded the CEO slightly flustered.

“Saying otherwise would be lying.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

Lucien sighed and distanced himself a little. “I’m sorry if I’ve been too pushy, teasing a man like you is just too fun. And I did also want to make you atone for the way you treated Rini.”

“I’m not your pastime and I already apologized to her.”

“I know, but you deserved a punishment.”

“And is the punishment over now?” he asked cautiously.

“Maybe. While I find you very attractive and fun to tease, you are too cold and aggressive to my liking, so I won’t pursue you any longer since you are not interested in me and I don’t wish to engage romantically with you.”

“Good.”

“However, if you ever hurt Rini again I won’t have any kind of mercy on you” he warned with cold eyes.

Victor met his gaze defiantly. “I’d love to see you try.”

“Now you are just playing with fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware the Victor I'm writing is really ooc, but I adore this ship dynamic uhh. Thanks for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

The filming was going perfectly and Rini couldn’t be more pleased. Mr. Wang’s intervention was just wholesome and adorable. His eyes were practically sparkling when he talked about his husband. And after him went Zhang Jie, who told a tear-jerking story about his first crush on a boy. And now it was Lucien’s turn. Like always, he performed perfectly, calculating every word, pausing to add impact, modulating his tone to sound clearer… He was simply the perfect pick for the job.

Soon it would be Kiro’s turn to film his supportive message. It should be quite easy for him due to his genuine cheerfulness and energetic personality. But there was one issue: Kiro was nowhere to be found. Rini looked for him all over the set, but he had just disappeared into thin air. She asked some crew members but no one knew where he was. And when she asked Victor the only answer she got was that ‘the idiotic idol had ran off somewhere’.

Rini pulled out her phone and decided to text Kiro to get some answers, but if her deduction was right, he was probably just hiding from Victor. She knew that feeling too well, she used to avoid the CEO at all costs because she was terrified of him.

‘Where are you? Your turn is almost up’ she tryped.

Kiro didn’t take long to answer. ‘Sorry! I was going over the script again and needed to be alone. I’m heading there’.

‘Meet me in the hallway’.

Rini walked out the set and soon she bumped into Kiro. He was panting from running all his way there and his hair was a mess.

“Aww, look at you!” she complained. “We need a quick visit to the dressing room.”

Kiro didn’t even have the chance to respond as he was being dragged by the arm. “I’m sorry, Miss Chips.”

“Don’t worry, Kiro, we still have time. But you can’t disappear on me again!” 

The idol bowed his head looking mortified and pouting cutely. He was like a puppy, you couldn’t really get mad at him. They walked together into the dressing room and the stylist’s face lighted when she saw Kiro.

“Please fix his hair and makeup as quickly as you can. We are on a hurry.”

“Right on it!” she complied happily. 

Kiro sat down in front of the mirror and sighed dejectedly. He was obviously feeling guilty. “I’m really sorry for disappearing.”

Rini smiled fondly at him. “I’ve just said it’s okay, haven’t I?”

“But…”

“Just tell me what happened. Last time I saw you, you were with Lucien and Victor.”

He chuckled awkwardly. “That’s right.”

Rini knitted her eyebrows. “Did Victor say something to you?”

“He…sort of did.”

“I knew it!” she exclaimed. “You don’t have to worry about Victor, I know that he looks scary, but he’s actually harmless.

“You are probably right, maybe I overreacted. I was really nervous because I thought maybe he had seen us yesterday… you know, in the elevator” he explained blushing.

The producer’s ears tuned red. “Let’s not talk about that.”

Once the stylist was finished with Kiro’s hair and makeup, Rini took his hand and rushed him to the set. Lucien was probably about to finish his part and there was no time to lose. They were going to enter the set when Kiro stopped on his tracks and tugged Rini’s hand.

“Hey, Miss Chips” he started to say. “I know we are on a hurry but I wanted to properly apologize again for what happened yesterday.”

Rini turned around with her face as red as a tomato and met his eyes. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about it. Shouldn’t I be the one apologizing? I mean, I also instigated what happened.” She covered her face with her hands. “And then I rejected your feelings. I’m horrible, you must have felt used.”

“No! I didn’t think even for one second that you were using or misleading me” he assured clasping her hands. “I know you are a good person and I trust you.”

Rini’s heart was pounding so hard and fast that breathing had become difficult. “I feel ashamed of myself because I might love more than one person.”

Kiro embraced her tenderly and stroked her hair. “That’s completely okay with me, you know? You can’t help loving who you love the same way I can’t help loving you.” Rini hugged him back tightly. “What is there to be ashamed of?”

Rini pulled away just slightly to meet Kiro’s eyes. “When I’m with you everything seems so easy…”

Their faces inched closer and their lips where about to meet when suddenly the doors of the set opened and Anna appeared in front of them looking stressed out of her mind. Rini and Kiro jumped backwards to separate from each other and Anna looked at them in disbelief. 

“Seriously? Everyone is looking for you and here you are, making out in the hallway nonchalantly?” 

Rini’s face turned even redder. “We weren’t making out.”

“Whatever, you’ll tell me later what’s going on between you two, but right now we need Kiro to continue filming.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disappear” apologized Kiro also with a beet red face.

“Is Lucien already finished filming?” asked the producer.

“Almost” responded her friend. “Now go inside, you lovebirds.”

Just as Anna said, Lucien didn’t take long to finish his part and soon it was already Kiro’s turn. He seemed nervous and his cheeks were still red, so the stylist who was in the set had to retouch again his makeup to conceal the redness. It took him a while to concentrate and get his lines right, and from time to time he discreetly eyed Rini, who tried to encourage him smiling. 

She looked across the room looking for Victor and Lucien to make sure they weren’t fighting again, but they were on opposite sides of the room. Rini sighed relieved, but she also felt kind of disappointed they weren’t even trying to get along as she had pleaded them. Sure thing, Victor wasn’t making things easy for Lucien, but the professor wasn’t one to give up easily.

In less than two hours Kiro’s part of the filming was wrapped up and the filming of the documentary was officially over. Rini felt like crying when everyone started applauding and Lucien surprised her with a bouquet of flowers that the whole crew had bought for her. Mr. Wang and Zhang Jie thanked her again before leaving, as well as some members of LGBT’s associations who had requested their presence in the filming. 

When everyone was gone, Anna approached her and gave her a tight hug. She thanked Rini softly and kissed her cheek lovingly. “Come on, I’ll drive you home and tomorrow we’ll celebrate.”

The two friends walked out the set holding hands and chatting happily. They rode the elevator to the first floor and were about to leave the building when Rini noticed that a smiling Lucien and a not-so-cheerful Victor were waiting for her.

“Anna, I’m sorry” she said to her friend. “I think I’ll stay a little bit longer after all.”

Anna eyed the two men resentfully, but said nothing. She just hugged her friend one last time and walked out with big steps.

“We wanted to say goodbye” explained Lucien.

Victor hummed in agreement. “You did well today” he complimented rising slightly the corner of his mouth.

Rini giggled and lowered her head. “I’m humbled. Did Lucien convince you to say that?”

The CEO grunted and shot daggers at the professor, who was laughing heartily. “I promise I had nothing to do with his words” assured Lucien still laughing.

“You really think I’m that coldhearted?”

“No. I’m not used to your compliments it’s all” said Rini feeling a little bit guilty.

“By the way” said Lucien. “I think the cute little idol was looking for you.”

“Oh” she responded hiding her blushing cheeks. “Where is he?”

“Outside” he said pointing behind him. 

And following the professor’s finger she quickly saw a familiar blond head. “I guess I’ll go talk to him.” She hesitated for a bit before hugging the both of them. Lucien quickly wrapped his arms around her and Victor, but the CEO seemed unable to react. 

“Thank you guys for everything” she exclaimed pulling back. “I’ll see you around!”

And she started to walk away when she felt a hand gripping her arm. “Good luck” whispered Lucien to her ear. 

Rini’s cheeks turned red. She nodded and rushed her way to Kiro without looking back. 

The idol was leaning against a wall right next to the entrance and playing games on his phone while chewing candy. Rini smiled fondly and snuck behind the glass door to tap his shoulder. Kiro jumped scared and almost dropped his phone.

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed grabbing his chest.

Rini bent over from laughter. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were so jumpy.”

Kiro knitted his brows. “I’m not usually like this, but today I’m nervous.”

She stopped laughing and met his eyes. “Am I the reason why you are so nervous?”

He nodded. “To be honest, I’m on edge. Today I almost kissed you again.”

“That was my fault!”

“Our fault. I really wanted to kiss you. I’m sorry, just yesterday I promised to let you go” he averted his gaze apologetically.

Rini stepped closer. “Kiro… I don’t want this to turn into a tragedy. I’d hate myself if I ever hurt you.”

Kiro sighed dejectedly and lowered his head. “I know it’s only been a day, but I gave a lot of thought to this… to us. And I waited for you to tell you that I want to fight for our relationship. But to be honest, if you don’t want to hurt me, then the best thing is to reject me right now so I can get over you.”

A gasp escaped Rini’s lips. “What are you talking about? Rejecting you? I’m not going to do that because that’s not the way I feel!”

“But I don’t think you like me the way I like you.”

Rini grabbed him by the collar and closed the space between their faces until her lips brushed against Kiro’s. The idol’s breath turned shaky and his heart pounded so hard Rini was able to hear it just by standing in front of him. Her own heart was racing like it had never done before, but her voice didn’t quiver. “Is this the way you like me?” she asked almost whispering.

“You know I do” he responded in the same manner.

Then she pressed her lips to Kiro’s and kissed him as tenderly as she could. Soon he started to kiss back, cupping gently her face. He moved his lips against hers and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. It was probably the sweetest kiss Rini had ever experienced and it was numbing her senses. She rested her hands on Kiro’s pronounced hipbones and hummed contently into the kiss. Kiro’s hand moved to Rini’s nape as he deepened he kiss while stroking her hair. The kiss was painfully slowly and the producer felt like she was going to faint if they didn’t stop soon.

Like he was reading her thoughts, Kiro pulled away and gasped for air. His lips were mildly swollen and red. How long had they been kissing? His half lidded eyes pierced through Rini, like he was drunk of her love.

“I love you” he said with a deep voice.

“I love you too” she responded trying her best to sound coherent. “And this is the way I love you. Not in a brotherly way, not in a friendly way. I love you and I want you.”

In less than ten seconds Kiro was kissing her again, this time more heatedly and less slowly. But it was a sweet kiss nonetheless. Rini felt dizzy, so she grabbed Kiro’s arms for support. Soon after, he pulled away.

“Are you okay?” he asked panting.

“Yes. Although for a moment I thought I was going to pass out.”

He joined their foreheads and chuckled. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

“I’m not used to being kissed. You are too good at this, it must be the difference between our experiences.”

Kiro laughed nervously. “Yesterday in the elevator was my first kiss.”

“What?! Impossible!”

“I know, it’s pathetic that my first kiss was at 22 years old.”

“No, I didn’t mean that! That’s completely normal. The abnormal part was your kissing abilities.”

“Then I guess youtube’s tutorials really are useful after all” he said scratching his head.

Rini’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe you, just by watching videos?”

“Yeah, I swear I’m telling the truth.”

Rini hugged him and pecked him. “I guess you are naturally good at kissing too.”

He chuckled and stroked her face tenderly. “Hey, I want to give us a chance. I know I’m not the only one you like, so I thought maybe this could work as long as we have an open relationship.”

Rini smiled gently and hugged him tighter. “I also want to try dating you. You are not the only one who has given this a lot of thought, you know? I realized that when I’m with you I feel at peace, like nothing else matters. You treat me so tenderly and you are so kind, loyal and sincere… If I let this opportunity pass I’ll probably regret it the rest of my life.”

Kiro returned the smile and kissed her a third time, as sweetly as the previous ones. 

“Okay” said the idol once they had pulled back. “Now we just have to explain everything to my agent and luckily he won’t kill us.”

“But let’s tell him tomorrow, I want to spend some more hours with you before dying” she said jokingly.

“I couldn’t agree more. Let’s take a walk.”

Rini offered him her hand and he took it before walking away into the chilly night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter ;; Sorry I took forever, I've been really busy with uni these days. Thank you all for reading, I love you <3


End file.
